Michael Badilino (Earth-616)
, Agent Uno's task force, | Relatives = father, mother, sister (Badilino family, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Height2 = ; (as Vengeance) 7' | Weight = 250lbs | Weight2 = ; (as Vengeance) 360lbs | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = ; (as Vengeance) none | Hair = Black | Hair2 = ; (as Vengeance) none | UnusualFeatures = Orange hellfire, demonic looking skull as Vengeance. | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Police Detective | Education = | Origin = Human who sold his soul to Mephisto | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = New York City | Creators = Howard Mackie; Ron Wagner | First = Ghost Rider Vol 3 #21 | First2 = (As Michael Badilino) (As Vengeance) (Chronologically) | Death = Ghost Rider Vol 3 76 | HistoryText = Michael Badilino was a detective, often assigned to special cases. Mephisto manipulated Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) to blast Michael's father with hellfire. The trauma drove the man insane. He murdered his daughters, wife and then committed suicide while Michael was away on an assignment. Michael blamed the Ghost Rider and took Mephisto's offer to become a similar being called 'Vengeance' to battle them. After both Ghost Rider (Dan Ketch) and Blaze battled Vengeance, the Caretaker stopped them. He explained that Badilino's family was also connected to the Medallion of Power, which was why Mephisto had manipulated them as well. In reality, he had given up his soul for power that was his birthright in the first place. He joined the Midnight Sons. While Ketch was missing, Vengeance filled in for him, patrolling the area around Cypress Hills Cemetery. Badilino's old enemy Anton Hellgate learned of the powers Vengeance and Ghost Rider possessed. He captured Badilino and murdered Blaze's wife Roxanne. While imprisoned, Vengeance was experimented on as Hellgate sought to duplicate the power of a Spirit of Vengeance and add it to his own. He was eventually freed by Ghost Rider, but seemed to be unstable, and no longer able to transform into Vengeance. Badilino joined a task force, recommended by Agent Uno. On one mission he suddenly turned back into Vengeance and massacred both his unit and the criminals they were after. He sought out Hellgate again and murdered any criminals he came across rather than simply punishing them. When confronted by Ghost Rider and Blaze, he used a penance stare that was the first step in learning the truth about the Riders' past. Feeling that he had already gone too far, Vengeance caused a massive explosion that destroyed both himself and Hellgate. He was later seen in Hell being mocked by Blackheart. | Powers = Demonic Transformation: Michel Badilino possessed the supernatural ability to transform into Vengeance at will. Superhuman Strength: As Vengeance, Badilino possessed superhuman strength sufficient to lift about 10 tons. Superhuman Stamina: The mystical energy that empowers Vengeance prevents his muscles from producing fatigue toxins during physical activities. As a result, while transformed into Vengeance, Badilino possesses limitless superhuman stamina in all physical activities. Superhuman Durability: While transformed into Vengeance, Badilino body is highly resistant to physical injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, high caliber bullets, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his high resistance to injury while he is transformed into Vengeance, Badilino could still sustain physical injury. However, the mystical energies of the Vengeance enable him to rapidly heal physical damage much faster and more extensively than an ordinary person being is capable of. Hellfire Manipulation: As Vengeance, Badilino possessed the ability to generate, control, and project mystical fire, or "hellfire", at will. Hellfire is an empyreal and supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can be used to burn their physical body. He could utilize this fire in various ways, including projecting it from his eyes, hands, mouth, or even channel it from his body into his weapons like his shotgun, form walls of hellfire, and even create a motorcycle completely out of hellfire. Mystical Bone Chain Projection: As Vengeance, Badilino wielded a mystical bone chain that was capable of growing in length, cutting through almost anything, and transforming into other weapons. He could also spew and project chains from his mouth or chest at will. Penance Stare: As Vengeance, Badilino possesses the supernatural ability to cause any individual who stares into his eyes to see and feel every bit of pain they have ever inflicted on anyone in their entire lifetime. | Abilities = | Strength = Able to lift/press at least 10 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Hellfire powered motorcycle | Weapons = * Vengeance had bone chains, normally wrapped around his wrists. He also could throw large spikes that emerged from his jacket and on occasion on his knuckles. Badilino himself often carried a pistol. | Notes = * Michael Badilino first appeared in as Michael Badilino, and in as Vengeance. * It is possible the entity Badilino bonded to is another ancestor like Noble Kale, or a captured demon like Zarathos. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * 1994 Marvel Universe Cards #141 }} pt:br- Michael Badilino (Terra-616) Category:Spirits of Vengeance Category:Souls Sold to Mephisto